The present invention relates to a gun muffler and a system for minimizing the noise generated by the firing of a large caliber gun and, when desired, for stopping a projectile fired by the gun.
Due to the increased population in the world, the noise generated by the testing of large caliber weapon systems in communities located near testing facilities of such weapon systems is becoming an increasing problem. As a result of this concern, there has been a need for a gun muffler or system for attenuating the generated noise level. Preferably, such a system should be able to rapidly and safely attenuate the noise generated by the firing of a projectile by a large caliber gun.
When a firing range has limited space, it is desirable to cause the projectile fired by a gun to be stopped a short distance from the firing of the gun. Accordingly, a system for attenuating the generated noise level should also preferably be capable of stopping a projectile fired by the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,688, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a noise abatement system for a large caliber gun. The noise abatement system includes a gun muffler and a projectile stop, both of which are mounted on a concrete slab. The gun muffler may include a sabot catcher that is disposed within one of the pressure vessels for entrapping particulates caused by the firing of a gun. The catcher may be made of any suitable material for permitting gas to pass through but for preventing the passage of particulates. An example of the catcher is cables woven together as a sabot catcher.
The present invention is directed to a gun muffler and a noise abatement system for minimizing the noise generated by a firing of a large caliber gun having a gun tube.
The gun muffler includes a transition section fitted around the gun tube and engaging the gun tube for preventing the escape of residual combustion gases caused by the firing of a projectile by the gun. Attached to the transition section is at least one pressure vessel which defines a pressure vessel chamber for containing residual combustion gases and attenuating pressure waves. A catcher is disposed within the pressure vessel for entrapping particulates and for permitting the projectile to pass, and includes a plurality of columns adapted for being removably attached within the pressure vessel.
The noise abatement system includes a horizontal concrete slab and a gun muffler, as that described above, adapted for being mounted on the concrete slab. The noise abatement system may further include a projectile stop, mounted on the concrete slab and longitudinally aligned with the gun muffler, for stopping the projectile fired by the gun and for permitting the projectile to pass. As discussed above, a catcher is disposed within the pressure vessel for entrapping particulates and for permitting the projectile to pass, and includes a plurality of columns adapted for being removably attached within the pressure vessel.